


Alternate Universe

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Power Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Luke loves his life with his Father and his Daddy, even though he isn't quite sure why they love him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



Luke whined, his body barley holding together. The coolness of the bedsheets did little to help his hot body. Every inch of him burned, with unbridled need. 

A weak breeze blew through the Citadel’s windows, which seemingly served no other purpose then to make Luke feel again how sweaty he was. 

He desperately wanted to touch his cock or remove the toy his fathers’ had put within him the night before. 

It vibrated constantly, sending delightful shivers through out him. At first, he’d enjoyed it, until he realized the cock ring was on him too. That meant he wasn’t allowed to touch himself until one or both of his Fathers gave him permission. 

Rolling over onto his side, Luke telepathically reached out for his Father. Immediately that impressive powerful presence turned towards him.   
Its cool darkness spread around Luke’s form like a shroud.   
‘Hello, child’ Easily through their bond Luke could feel his Father’s amusement. 

‘Daddy, can take off Father’s present?’ When Luke had entered into Vader and Tarkin’s relationship, out of the multiple gifts he’d been given was this damned cockring. 

It was golden, encrusted with shards of precious stones. While Luke immensely enjoyed when it was finally taken off, this process of waiting tended to be too much for the Jedi. 

‘Hm, Why don’t you ask your Father? I believe he had something special planned for today.’   
Luke’s confusion quickly became apparent.   
‘Perhaps we’ve been too hard on you, angel.’ While it was true that since being taken by the Empire most of his life had been mostly sex. A lot of sex. Luke wouldn’t trade it for the entire Empire. Which, coincidentally had been offered to him multiple times. 

The young Jedi didn’t care for political power, or really any kind of power save for that to help the defenseless.   
‘It’s your birthday.’ 

Oh. He was twenty-one. His birthday’s had never excited him, on Tatooine his family couldn’t afford to do much of anything special. It was just another day to remind him how much of a burden he was. 

In the Rebellion he simply never told them when his birthday was. 

Of course Vader would know when his birthday was. 

A bit of fear entered Luke’s heart, there was no telling what sort of celebration his Fathers’ could have planned. 

‘Stop, you will enjoy it.’ The Dark Lord assured before retreating his consciousness from their bond. 

A knock on the door caught Luke’s attention before he could begin to worry. 

“Come in,” Luke called. Through his physical and emotional pain, the blonde was comforted by the familiar presence of his adopted Father.   
Grand Moff Tarkin entered Luke’s chambers with his usual level of confidence and dominance that left Luke wanting. 

“Good morning, dear boy.” 

Luke sat up, reaching upward to meet his adopted Father in a kiss. Luke quickly felt the other’s pleasure and happiness. For whatever reason Tarkin was happy, Luke couldn’t figure out. 

‘He enjoys you, and loves you as much as he can.’ His Daddy’s voice explained. 

“Hello, Father.” With surprising strength for his age, Tarkin pulled Luke up into his arms. Holding the smaller frame in his arms, the Grand Moff pushed the other against the closest wall, Luke’s legs wrapped around the other’s hips. 

“Did you sleep well, my Prince?” Tarkin murmured, pulling away from the boy’s delightfully bright pink lips to press kisses against Luke’s silk soft skin.   
“F-fine and you, my Emperor?” It wasn’t long after Luke had been taken by the Empire that he and Vader had dethroned Palpatine. Instead they replaced him with the once Grand Moff. 

Now that Tarkin was the Emperor, being reminded of it from Luke tended to give him a special kind of high.   
Not that Luke minded. Vader and Tarkin didn’t judge Luke for his rather odd kinks either. From what Luke had been told, on multiple occasions, his Fathers' loved him. 

But why? That was the question that plagued the Jedi. He wanted to give his entire body, soul, and heart to his Fathers but he was so afraid. If any of it was a trick, Luke would die of heart break. 

The young man wasn't aware that if he were to die from heart break, he wouldn't be the first Skywalker to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke learns something new.

The last thing Luke could remember was Obi-wan of all people instructing him to go a planetary system he’d never heard of. He’d been so cold, and in pain. Obi-wan had to have been a hallucination, as the dreams he had after had been equally as odd. Though they had been a tad more disturbing than simply seeing a dead man. 

After he’d escaped the Wampa, the Jedi in training only knew the cold. The Desert raised boy couldn’t deal with this level of chill. 

At some point, while fading in and out of consciousness Luke felt the temperature drop substantially. It was worst then the biting wind. It felt like Tatooine at night when all the heat had completely vanished. This cold was darkness, shadow- the complete vanishing of light. 

If the blonde was even a bit more aware he would have realized this was a familiar sensation. 

One that haunted his hellish nightmares and unspoken dreams. 

He’d felt it on the Death Star when his master had been murdered. 

He’d felt it on the Death Star run when he was being chased by TIES.

He’d felt it on Cymoon-1 when he’d almost lost his Father’s saber. 

Now the youngest Skywalker didn’t realize this overwhelming shadow which poured over him was the Dark Lord. 

The black-cloaked figure’s anger caused the snow storm around them to circle around the duo. The wind whipped at Lord Vader’s cloak with sharp snaps, worry easily turning to anger for seeing what his son’s supposed friends had allowed to occur. Why in the name of the Force would they send a boy from the desert on a scouting mission?

It was ridiculous, another reason to destroy the puny anarchists. 

Picking up the quivering child, the dark Lord immediately noticed more than one thing was off. His son, despite the layers of clothing, was too skinny. For a boy his age, nearly 20, he shouldn’t be this light. 

Aside from the boy’s weight, judging by the bruising something had attacked Luke. How Luke had gotten away was a question that would only be answered later once Luke had recovered. Perhaps he was more trained then previously thought.

Heading towards his ship, Vader saw the beginnings of the Empire’s strike on Hoth. It was far away enough that Vader would be able to return with Luke to the Executor safely. 

Laying his son down on the medical bed, Vader considered stunning him with a hypo to ensure Luke wouldn’t awake. It was possibly not the best idea as he didn’t know the extent to Luke’s injury. 

The boy groaned as he was laid down, the jostling of his body from the ground to the bed had possibly hurt him further. Calling the Force to him, the dark Lord wrapped the darkness around his son like a shroud. Luke’s light seemingly screamed in response, unused to and afraid of his Father’s darkness before ultimately bonding with it. 

Vader wasn’t sure what surprised him more, his son’s submission or the name whispered out by his son’s bright pink lips. 

“Yoda”

-  
“Was your mission successful?”   
“Yes,” Vader didn’t miss the flicker of worry mixed hope in Tarkin’s voice. “He’s on board though he will require medical attention, possibly Bacta.”

“Then I shall inform the Med staff to prepare for a patient.”

Vader didn’t thank the Grand Moff, nor did the Grand Moff comment on it. Both of them were secure in their alliance. 

Vader expected Tarkin to know that he would need time to acclimate his son to their way of life. 

Tarkin expected Vader to still be able to come to the front lines if need be. 

They had expectations built on trust. This new addition to their lives would not ruin what more than twenty years had built. Even if they were both very well aware that once Vader knew of Luke’s existence nothing would be the same. 

Vader’s loyalty was not divided, his love on the other hand was something else entirely. 

-

Luke woke slowly. He couldn’t tell how long he’d been asleep, but judging by how unusually groggy he was it had been awhile. At least, since they had gone to Hoth, Luke felt warm for the first time. 

Not uncomfortably so, but like Tatooine in the early morning. When the first sun had just barley risen above the horizon shinning across golden sand. Before the world grew too hot, before he had to farm for hours on fixing machines that could never be fixed. 

When he reached outward, stretching his limbs until he heard a successful crack, Luke realized he wasn’t in his chambers on Hoth. He wasn’t sure where he was- not even Leia’s bed was this comfortable. Even if he’d only been on her bed once, it’d been softer than anything he’d ever touched.   
Though, he hadn’t been able to enjoy it much. The circumstances of his visit to Leia’s chambers had been anything but pleasant. 

Opening his eyes and brushing back his hair, Luke sat up to see where he was. It helped him about as much as when his eyes were closed. 

The room was resplendent to say the very least. Decorated in reds, blacks and golds, Luke couldn’t help but wonder if he died. There was definitely no one within the rebellion who had money for a place like this, unless maybe Han had gotten them wrapped up in some drug deal. 

Or something idiotic like that. 

The only people who did have the money for something like this was the Empire. Force forbid. 

Although if the Empire had managed to capture him, there was no reason for him to be in a room like this. 

It made much more sense for him to be in a cell, being tortured into madness or to death by Darth Vader. 

If only he could remember what had happened before he’d gone out to check on the meteorite at the end of his watch. 

Pushing off the silken black sheets, Luke discovered something which was much more troubling. Much more then not knowing where he was.  
He was naked, completely naked. So not only did he not know where he was but someone had undressed him. 

Out of instinct, not knowledge, Luke reached outward with the Force. Almost immediately he pulled back, barley retaining his fear from overcoming his mental shields. 

Not far from him was the familiar cold dark fire that haunted Luke’s dreams. 

Vader- there was no one else who wielded that level of power. All of that anger, hatred and darkness that edged towards him like some kind of terrible monster. 

The worst part of it was how it beckoned at him, promising things Luke never even knew he wanted. Without even forming words- somehow sending him ideas? The darkness ordered him to follow where it lead, promising truths he didn’t know had initially been lies.   
Promising love that none had ever offered to him. 

Love? What kind of love could his Father’s murderer offer him? Why would Luke even accept such a thing?

When he felt a gentle nudge from the familiar light, pushing him to trust, Luke allowed himself to be lead. 

Next to the bed, on the bedside table were a set of black clothing. Luke didn’t miss that his saber was gone, not that he was very surprised. Why arm a prisoner?

Once dressed, Luke followed where the dark tendrils of force energy lead. It was so weird for him, was this normal for Force sensitives? To see practically physical forms of the Force in the real world? Or even, to feel like he was almost drowning the darkness near him? 

Luke assumed it probably wasn’t normal for Jedi to feel this close to darkness. Wasn’t it darkness that equaled evil? The same kind of evil that directed Vader to kill his Father? 

The blonde Jedi didn’t know, just another thing to add to the list of ever growing questions he had about the Force and the Jedi. 

Since he didn’t have much of a choice, Luke followed where the darkness lead. 

The blonde left the bedroom he’d woken up in to a sitting room that was just as grandiose as everything else. Following through that Luke found another set of huge doors. Painted in golds and silvers, with just a hint of something blue in the shadows. It made everything look richer somehow. 

Silently cracking the door open just enough to see what was on the other side, it was pretty hard to stifle the gasp from what he saw. 

In the other room- another bedroom? Was Vader who was being sucked off by Tarkin. Who was also apparently alive? Most of their spies reported his death aboard the Death Star.

Judging by what Luke saw, Tarkin was very much alive. What was worse, well more worse, was that Vader and Tarkin were in a relationship that Luke wanted in. 

He’d never felt much in the way of sexual urges, not even as a teenager. Nothing he had come into contact with ever made him want. 

Not until this moment when he saw the elder two men, his enemies- one of which was his Father’s murder. That thought didn’t stop the unfamiliar heat building in his lower body. Something he didn’t understand at all. 

By the Force, those sounds the slick ones mixing with the constant pattern of Vader’s respirator were driving Luke crazy in ways he didn’t understand.   
The darkness that had led Luke here was enveloping him, not mixing per say with the darkness but covering. Like the layers of blankets, he’d wrapped around himself in to go to sleep on Hoth. It was comforting but cold, like ice biting through the warmth of the light side. It was addicting.   
He wanted more, he wanted their combined darkness to center on him. 

That dark coveted, possessiveness- that shadowy love. Perhaps it was how few and how little Luke had been loved in his life. 

Maybe that small part of him, the part that scared Obi-wan and Yoda, wanted what the Empire clearly wanted to give him. 

The alive-only bounty, which not to mention was an astronomical amount, the nice quarters and clothes. The unbearable connection to Vader, the one he couldn’t explain. 

‘Come, join us my little star.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm gonna add even more to this eventually. I love Fishy so much and I hated she's had to wait so long.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll probably add onto this. But I'm kind of shaking and getting really dizzy so that's probably not good. I hope you liked it Fishy!


End file.
